Commonly, large doors, such as for barns, aircraft hangers and other large structures, are slidably mounted rather than hinged. A mounting structure for such sliding doors typically comprises a support track horizontally mounted on the wall or frame of the barn and a plurality of rollers mounted therein, from which the door depends.
In addition, it is frequently desired to provide a cover or flashing over the track assembly, in order to protect it from the elements and to provide a more aesthetic appearance for the structure. To this end, various assemblies for mounting and/or supporting the flashing have been developed. In one version, the flashing is an extension of and integral with the support track. In other systems, the flashing is mounted on flashing brackets which are, in turn, mounted on the hardware which supports the track assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,605 discloses a support track mounting bracket having its center portion offset from the support track and having an opening in that offset portion. A flashing bracket is provided with a tab that fits in the space between the offset portion and the support track and is held in place by a detent which protrudes from the tab and engages the hole in the offset portion. Once the flashing brackets have been installed they are permanently locked to the support track mounting brackets by the detent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,807 discloses a flashing bracket provided with a dependent hook portion at its upper edge and having an upwardly extending resilient tongue extending from a perpendicular intermediate portion. The tongue is biased away from the plane of the intermediate portion. The flashing bracket requires a mounting bracket that includes a slot for receiving the hook. The flashing bracket is installed on the mounting bracket by pivoting the flashing bracket downward so that the hook engages the corresponding slot in the mounting bracket and the tongue snaps under the forward edge of the mounting bracket, locking the two brackets together. A disadvantage of the flashing bracket of the '807 patent is that it is necessary to displace the tongue outward and free it from engagement with the forward edge of the mounting bracket in order to remove the flashing bracket.
The present invention discloses a flashing bracket which is easily mounted on the track assembly support bracket without the use of a hammer or other tools and which is also easily removed from the support bracket, again without the use of tools. Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.